Jeff's past
by CARTOONS YO
Summary: A flashback on the day that changed Jeff's life forever. I really liked how cartoon network has a child who parents are a same sex couple and it's my first fanfic so enjoy


Quick disclaimer: As you should already know this is my first fanfic and i'm so excited. Anyway i thought of this after watching the episode"Jeff wins" and i realized that in Clarence(and according to the wiki) Jeff's parents are two ladies and i thought if Jeff's parents homosexual(BTW, I support gays rights and freedom of expression) then i thought Jeff was adopted anyway i basically am just saying what i believe could have happened. And i don't own Clarence Cartoon Network does.

Carla's obituary

Carla was a beautiful brown haired brown eyed women who made everyone stop and stare at her beauty. Carla had the life that made everyone envy her, she was far from poor as a child, getting all the latest toys and clothes, she was always the talk of school. She was sure smart too! she always won 1st place at the science fair, got the highest grades on her tests, and was even skipped in 4th grade. But it wasn't until high school when the princess of Aberdale met her loving prince John, it was love at first sight. After High school the two were split apart until a high school reunion where John proposed to her and of course she said yes. Two years later they were married and had a beautiful baby boy named Jeffrey. Carla and John couldn't be more happy.

About a week ago

August 8th, 2007

John is on his camera filming around the house. "I just love the new house, it's so big". "This is our room, that's the baby's room right now there's a little monster in there and Jeffrey" chuckles John as Carla gives him an angry look. "You try staying up until 3 am to put a baby to sleep" she says exhausted, "Are we leaving soon or do we have to wait for your documentary about the house" Carla asks sarcastically. "Okay, but do we have everything for baby?"John asked, "Yes" replied Carla. "Alright now to get everything in the car". The Randell's had all the newest technology such as the 2007 Audi A3. Almost three hours in the car ride it starts to get dark. Carla is sleeping and so is Jeff, John begins to fall asleep and notices some car's headlights but thinks nothing of it.1 minute later John begins to wake up and notices that the lights are getting closer but thinks that he's just driving too fast so he slows down. All of a sudden John wakes up and realizes that he was sleeping and that the other car is coming straight at him, he tries to get out the way but realizes that it's too late. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" John screams. Tires screech, a loud colliding sound, and then silence.

John realizes that he's upside down and that he miraculously lived but he's in a lot of overwhelming pain. He thinks he can hear someone but he can't tell, he managed to open his eyes but has trouble seeing he can barely talk as well. He tries to look for his wife but can't find her, all of a sudden he loses consciousness. "Sir can you hear me? Sir?" asks police officer Kennedy.(I don't want to confuse anyone but right now the police and medics are here and they will be the one's talking), "Hey Kennedy is anyone responding?" asks police officer Alfrosno, "No but this man has a pulse"responds Kennedy. "Alright i'll find a medic" said Alfosno. "Hello, i'm Gary Waferton, a car collision investigator, does anyone know what happened, how many people were involved, and has there been any fatalities". "I am a witness and I saw the black Nissan come straight towards the red Audi and i remember counting down the seconds to collision" says a witness. The Randell's car was torn up, the front of the car was beyond crushed, the car looked like it had flipped over at least 4 times. Firefighters heard the sound of a baby cry, the firefighters tried to get in the car. " What's wrong?" asked the collision investigator, "There's a baby in there" explained one of the y firefighters. In the ambulance John had regained consciousness, "Where's my wife? and my child?" John screamed. John got that feeling again, he couldn't move, hear, see,nothing. That was the last time John woke others cars driving by were making it harder for the police, firefighters, and investigators to do their job because they were slowing down to see what happened. To make matters worse the the news channels started showing up. "Alright, did you get the baby out?" asked one of the officers. "Yes but there were multiple injuries on him". "How are the people who were in the car with him?". "Well one person has been confirmed deceased since we arrived, and the doctors are saying the other person in the red car isn't responding and no longer has a pulse". "Alright i'll tell the investigator".

An hour later all the cars and debris had just gotten clear from the area. "Alright, here's what i have concluded, John Randell, 24, driver of the Red 2007 Audi killed due to injuries to the neck and skull, along with his wife Carla Randell,23,sat in the passenger seat and was killed on impact, in the back Jeffrey Randell,2 years old, injuries but somehow managed to live. In the 2003 black Nissan was driver Matt Conner, injured but alive,alongside his daughter Amanda Conner,18, critical"said the investigator. "Well now we have to call up the families and tell them the bad news and what they get from the will, and put the baby in a foster home and home someone adopts him".

(Btw i meant to add that the story starts off at a funeral and then becomes a flashback, so now were back at the funeral) John's mother finishes his obituary, "I will deeply miss my son and daughter in law but i know my time will come soon". Two of Carla Randall's friends(the two women) are at the funeral. They have many dreams for the future like getting married and adopting kids, but due to Arizona's law they can't get married. One of the ladies(the one who looks most like Jeff) is a lawyer for Aberdale and her girlfriend is an eco friendly kindergarten teacher. After the funeral, the two women ask if they can adopt Jeff and the family accepts. Ever since then Jeff has been living with the two women, he has sometimes asked questions about his original parents and how was it that he survived but they didn't, the ladies never knew how to answer so they just tell him that he was in the right place at wrong time.


End file.
